


Two Captains and Their Engineer

by Piktonium U (Tundra0Dragon)



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Threesome, character D is called Delta here, for as kinky as this fic gets im too nervous to add more nsfw tags, maybe in the future, no beta we die like real pikmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundra0Dragon/pseuds/Piktonium%20U
Summary: These three idiots fuck. That's it. That's the story. Have fun.
Relationships: Alph/Charlie/Character D
Kudos: 2





	Two Captains and Their Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first nsfw fic I've actually had the balls to post. This is entirely self indulgent and is probably inaccurate in places. 
> 
> Also I had no idea how to title this or how to write a summary for it. Just. These three men fuck!!!! Idk what else you want from me!!!

Alph purred a bit as he snuggled up in bed, with not one but TWO boyfriends cuddling him .

He didn’t really expect to also date Delta when  Charlie asked him out. He wasn’t going to complain though – both space rangers were wonderful people and also rather attractive. Plus it was nice to be cuddled by, or better yet  _ smooched _ by two people at once. 

“I love you guys.” Alph said as he nuzzled into Charlie's shoulder. 

“Love you too,  Alphie .”  They both replied.  Charlie nuzzled against his cheek while Delta nuzzled against the back of his neck.  Everything was peaceful and perfect. 

And then Delta rolled over so that Alph was sandwiched  between him and  Charlie, eliciting a squeak from the smaller man. “D-Delta!” 

“Sorry. I just thought you'd look cute like that.”  Delta purred a bit. 

“… he really does look cute though.” Charlie began to rub Alph’s cheek. 

“ Yes, he does.” Delta pressed against Alph's back more, nuzzling into him. 

“T-thanks?” Alph stuttered out. 

Charlie began to purr as well as he kissed Alph's forehead. “ Mmm. You thinking what I’m thinking, Delta?” 

“I believe so~” 

Charlie smirked and tilted Alph's head up. “Well?  What do you think, Alph?~” 

Alph's face flushed red as he looked at his two lovers. Charlie's eyes were  full with desire, and… well, Delta's were hidden. But he still got that sense from him, given how  he  gripped him. 

“I-I… I’ve never… d-done this before.” Alph stuttered a bit. 

“We'll be gentle.” Delta cooed. 

Charlie nodded along. “ If that’s your only worry, then there’s no need for it. We’ll be patient with you.” 

“O-Okay.” The engineer nodded quickly. “Go ahead.” 

With that, the two captains began to grind on him. 

Alph moaned and clung to Charlie .  Delta pressed further against  him,  and Alph could feel  the  taller's dick harden against him.  Charlie leaned down to kiss his cheek and gently nibble on one of his ears. Delta soon followed suit.  Alph's breathing quickened and he began to buck  a bit against Charlie.  Delta then reached over to rub against both Alph and Charlie's  growing bulges.  This made Charlie buck against both Alph's groin and Delta’s hand. 

“F-Fuck~ Charlie, Delta!~”  Alph managed out. 

“Mmm~ sounds like someone’s ready~” Charlie teased.  Alph just quickly nodded. “What about you, Delta?~” 

“ Oh, you better bet I’m ready~” 

“Good. Help me undress him then, hmm?” 

The two men immediately began to pull away Alph's clothes. Alph just sat there, whimpering from a lack of contact.  His face flushed more when he realized he was completely naked, and that both of his lovers stared at him hungrily. 

“You look good~  now help us undress, too~”  Charlie spoke with a slight growl to his voice. 

Delta and Charlie were both soon nude as well.  Alph flushed more as he looked at the two.  _ T-they’re both really strong… and big.  _

“Like what you see?~” Charlie teased a bit. 

“Y-yes.” 

Charlie smirked and looked over to Delta. “Here’s what I was thinking.  I’ll go ahead and prep  Alphie here.  You take front and I’ll take back. Sound good?” 

Delta  licked his lips. “Yeah, that sounds good. What do you think, Alph?” 

“Y-yeah!” 

The other two moved to get Alph into position.  Charlie rummaged through some drawers, and soon Alph felt something enter him. 

“A-Ah!~” 

“Oh, someone must  _ really  _ need this, huh?~” Charlie teased as he  began to coat and stretch Alph out. 

Alph quickly nodded and moaned some more. 

“I want to stick my dick in him.” Delta growled suddenly, making Alph shudder. 

“Just wait until I’m done,  sweetie.”  Charlie replied. “Once I’m safely in him then you can enter as well.” 

Delta grunted but didn’t complain any more. Charlie eventually pulled his fingers out and began to prod Alph's entrance with his dick. Alph whimpered a bit more, then moaned loudly and bucked back against Charlie when he slid himself in. The smaller koppaiate clinged to a pillow as he moaned, Charlie now growling a bit as he fucked him roughly. 

Delta leaned down and lifted Alph’s chin up. “Ready?” He asked. Alph nodded quickly. Delta repositioned himself, allowing Alph to sit up and  tenitively lick at him. The much taller koppaite kept pushing himself against Alph’s  tounge and lips, however, so Alph went ahead and opened his mouth up for him. Delta slid in gently, rubbing Alph’s ears as he muttered “Good boy,” and began to gently thrust.

Alph was left a moaning mess. Charlie was being so rough, and Delta was _trying_ to be gentle but Alph kept moaning and humming and somehow managed to keep rolling his tounge around the much taller koppait's dick. It wasn’t long before Delta bucked and thrust himself further in. Alph gagged just a bit from the sudden deep throating, but he kept taking it. 

_ They’re both being  _ _ so  _ _ rough,  _ Alph thought. Delta kept rubbing his ears and Charlie now gripped him so tightly and possessively.  _ I.. I love it. _

It wasn’t long before his two lovers were grunting and growling.  It  _ somehow  _ felt as if Charlie had managed to thrust in him even faster, though that had to be impossible by this point.  Alph did his best to cling onto Delta, moaning around his cock even louder  as a pressure built up within him. 

Charlie came first, pushing against Alph as if  to make sure every drop of his seed was planted firmly in the little engineer.  Alph  followed almost immediately afterwards , the feeling of being filled with such warmth finally pushing him over the edge.  His moans increased and became  louder, and then Delta came. At first Alph stayed put, taking every drop of  Delta's seed eagerly, but it soon became too much and he had to pull away.  Delta eagerly let strands loose on Alph's face,  smirking as he made a mess of the little engineer. 

Alph laid down a bit as Delta finished, but Charlie was  _ still  _ going.  He moaned in a rather low-pitched tone for the small  koppait . 

“He cums _a lot._ ” Delta smirked more as he wiped a small strand off of Alph's face. “Not sure how he does it.” 

Charlie just grunted. 

Thankfully, he didn’t last much longer after that, and the thick stream  finally died down.  He pulled out from the tiny koppaite, and a  small bit of seed leaked from him. Charlie tried to push it back into Alph, eliciting a shiver from him, but it was for not. The engineer had as much in him as there was going to be. 

Alph laid their panting, not saying anything for a moment.  Both of his lovers had just fucked him, and both had just  _ filled _ him completely. (Well, mostly Charlie,  but still.)  He knew it wasn’t possible to swell from  being  cummed in like that, but he decided he rather liked the fantasy and allowed  himself to at least imagine that he was. 

“You alright?” Charlie asked, helping Alph sit up. 

“Y-yeah~”  He giggled a bit. He was spent and happy and full, how could he be anything but great?

“You  did a wonderful job, dear~” Delta cooed as he climbed into the bed himself.  “I didn’t expect that you'd be able to deep throat me like that~” 

“He managed to do  _ what  _ now?” Charlie asked, a smirk in his voice. “ _ This  _ little thing?”

“You ought to try him  yourself, if you don’t believe me.” 

Alph hummed a bit. “I'd like that.” 

Charlie's smirk grew as he tilted Alph's head up to look at him. “Well then! I just might have to~” 

“He  did such a good job~” Delta repeated. “While distracted by you as well. I'd like to know what he can do when  all of his focus is on the blow job~” 

Alph flushed a bit from the  constant praise. Charlie licked his ear, eliciting a squeaky moan from the engineer. 

“ He’s a tight  lil ' thing too~”  Charlie began to nuzzle him as he spoke. 

“I bet~” 

“Y-You two did good as well…”  Alph managed out, face flushed from all of the attention. 

“ Awww , thank you~” Delta leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself~” Charlie reached over and began to rub his tummy a bit. 

It wasn’t long before the three were all cuddled up, Alph firmly in the middle  being cuddled and protected by the other two. And it was like that, spent, happy, and still nude that they fell asleep. 


End file.
